Unconsciously
by fyhunhan
Summary: Berawal dari ketidak pedulian satu sama lain. Tetapi seringnya bersama membuat mereka menyadari adanya cinta. [kwangmin/minhyun; yaoi; crack pair]


**Title : Unconsciously**

**Author : pir and olu**

**Cast : Hwang Minhyun ( NU'EST), Jo Kwangmin ( Boyfriend )**

**Pairing : Kwangmin/Minhyun**

**Warning! YAOI; boys love; Mature contents; Alternative Universe; OOC; Crack pair; typo(s)**

* * *

><p>Pemuda bertubuh tinggi nampak berjalan dengan senyum yang tak pernah ditanggalkannya di tengah kerumunan siswa Seoul Perfoming Art High School. Dia Jo Kwangmin. Sikap ramah dan wajah tampannya tidak pernah lepas dari pandangan kagum siswi-siswi. Tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang berada dihadapannya. Tidak sengaja tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan seorang pemuda. Mengakibatkan buku yang dibawa pemuda tersebut berhamburan.<p>

"Ah, maaf!" Kwangmin berjongkok membantu pemuda tersebut membereskan bukunya yang berhamburan.

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati dan memperhatikan jalanmu" balas pemuda itu datar.

"Yak _noona_ aku sudah minta maaf dan membantumu tapi begitukah caramu memperlakukan aku, seorang Jo Kwangmin si pangeran sekolah?" Mata Kwangmin memandang Minhyun nyalang, tsk sisi iblis Kwangmin benar – benar keluar kali ini hanya karena seorang Hwang Minhyun si kutu buku yang terkenal bermuka es itu.

Minhyun berdecih. "Aku laki laki dan jangan panggil aku noona."

Tanpa basa – basi Minhyun bergegas menuju ke kelasnya tanpa mengindahkan muka heran si pangeran sekolah Jo Kwangmin.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau makhluk secantik itu adalah lelaki."

* * *

><p>"Pangeran sekolah? Dan dia memanggilku nuna? Tsk bahkan aku lebih tampan darinya" Minhyun bergumam sedikit kesal. Ini hari pertama sekolah dan sudah ada orang yang membuat moodnya berantakan. Ini bahkan masih pagi dan pelajaran belum dimulai. Minhyun memilih berjalan menuju kelasnya daripada memusingkan hal yang tidak penting.<p>

Bel masuk berbunyi, para siswa baru bergegas menuju kelas yg sebelumnya sudah ditentukan untuk mereka. Di tempat lain, tepatnya di koridor tampak Jo kwangmin berlari tergesa – gesa menuju kelas 10-2 karena sebelumnya ia tiba – tiba harus menyelesaikan urusan perutnya di toilet.

"_Mianhae seonsaengnim_ aku terlambat" Kwangmin membungkukan badannya pada seorang wanita paruh baya bersetelan modis di depannya.

"Duduklah dibangku yg kosong, jangan diulangi lain kali" Kim _seonsaengnim_ berkata kepada Kwangmin sambil membenarkan letak kaca mata tebalnya. Sang pangeran sekolah mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

_'Ugh sial knp hanya kursi disamping si cantik itu yg kosong' _Kwangmin menggerutu dalam hatinya. Dengan langkah berat –namun anak ini tetap saja menebar pesonanya berjalan kesamping kursi si anak cantik.

"Hai cantik" Kwangmin menyapa Minhyun tanpa sengaja menggoda, salahkan wajah Minhyun yg memang seperti Aphrodite versi laki laki di era modern ini. Tidak ada balasan dari Minhyun, laki – laki ini memang tidak terlalu pandai dalam bidang verbal. Oh tapi kalian akan terheran dengan otak nya yg se encer air.

"Aku Jo Kwangmin, senang bertemu dengan mu cantik." Lagi – lagi Kwangmin mengakhiri sesi perkenalan singkat -satu pihak- nya dengan akhiran yang menyebalkan.

"Hwang Minhyun, dan aku tidak cantik" singkat Minhyun dengan suara datarnya. "sekali lagi kau panggil aku cantik dan mengganggu zona nyamanku, kau akan menyesal" tambahnya. Minhyun merasa kehidupannya yang dulu tenang akan terusik dengan makhluk narsis yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya ini.

Kwangmin tercengang. Ada yang berani mengancamnya dan masih tetap memasang wajah datar seperti itu._Orang ini benar-benar membuatku penasaran_.

Ia memilih duduk dan mengabaikan pesan mengancam pemuda disampingnya.

"Hei, kau akan cepat tua kalau sikapmu galak seperti itu." balas Kwangmin cuek. Minhyun diam dan memilih memperhatikan Kim _seonsaengnim_ yang sedang menjelaskan materi aljabar di depan, mengabaikan Kwangmin yang menatapnya cukup intens. Seakan tatapannya mampu melubangi wajah Minhyun. Minhyun merasa risih ditatapi seperti itu dan mengangkat tangannya.

"_Seonsaengnim_"

"Ya, Minhyun-ssi?"

"Siswa di sebelahku ini terus menggangguku. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi. Sepertinya anda perlu menghukumnya." ucap Minhyun datar.

Kim _seonsaengnim_ menaikkan alisnya. Menatap Kwangmin yang sweatdrop karena dituduh yang tidak – tidak.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kwangmin tidak terima.

"Kau meng-gang-gu" jawab Minhyun datar menekan kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu!"

"Kau menatapku seperti sampai matamu ingin keluar"

"Kau kepedean sekali aku ti-"

"KALIAN BERDUA KELUAR DARI KELAS INI"

Dan berakhir dengan makhluk yang tidak akur ini dihukum berdiri di koridor sampai pelajaran Kim _seonsaengnim_ berakhir.

* * *

><p>"Lebih baik aku pindah dari kursi ini." Minhyun mengambil tas dan segala peralatan tulisnya. Menghampiri kursi paling depan yang dihuni oleh Oh Hayoung, salah satu siswi yang ia tahu adalah fans dari Kwangmin. Minhyun masih heran kenapa makhluk seperti itu memiliki fans. Padahal sifatnya sangat absurd.<p>

"Hai Hayoung-ssi."

Hayoung menaikkan alisnya.

"Huh? Minhyun-ssi, ada apa?" tanya Hayoung ramah.

"Kau fans Jo Kwangmin bukan?" Minhyun melirik –calon mantan- kursi nya. Mengabaikan tatapan bingung Hayoung.

"Eum, ya begitu lah." jawab Hayoung dengan wajah yang merona tipis.

"Nah kuberikan kau penawaran. Kau duduk di kursiku dan aku akan duduk di kursimu. Kesimpulannya kita bertukar tempat duduk."

Hayoung tampak berpikir, ekspresinya sedikit ragu."Apa tidak apa – apa?"

"Tidak apa. Kalau dia mengganggumu, aku akan membantumu. Bagaimana?"

"Hmm baiklah.."

"Uh maaf Hayoung–ssi, sepertinya ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan pemuda cantik ini." Kwangmin menginterupsi jawaban Hayoung lalu seenak nya sendiri menarik tangan Minhyun menuju sudut kelas.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Tidak cukupkah hukuman tadi membuat mu jera untuk dekat – dekat denganku?" Meski tetap memasang wajah datar nya,terlihat sekali kalau pemuda es ini sedang tersulut emosi nya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tau kalau mulai saat ini kita tidak bisa terpisah" Kwangmin nampak frustasi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Minhyun nampak -sangat sedikit- terkejut.

"Kita ternyata satu dorm." Kwangmin menghela nafas panjang.

"Bukan masalah, aku bisa menghindari mu"

"MASALAH NYA ADALAH KITA TERNYATA TEMAN SATU KAMAR BODOH" Kwangmin berteriak membuat satu kelas menatap heran kearah mereka. Minhyun terlonjak.

_Dammit._

"Apa dosaku di masa lalu hingga harus terjebak bersama orang sepertimu." gumam Minhyun tanpa ekspresi dan membuat perempatan di kening Kwangmin.

"Kau cantik tapi mulutmu pedas sekali"

"Jangan ajak aku bicara dan kau tidak akan menghadapi mulut pedasku." balas Minhyun telak membuat Kwangmin terdiam.

Minhyun memilih ke tempat duduk barunya mengabaikan tatapan heran Kwangmin.

"Hai Kwangmin-ssi. Mulai hari ini aku akan duduk disampingmu." sapa Hayoung ceria

Kwangmin menghela nafas. "Terserah."

'Lihat saja perhitungan ku tuan putri hwang' kwangmin menyeringai tipis.

* * *

><p>Kwangmin nampak kewalahan membawa 2 kopor dan satu ransel besarnya menuju kamar baru nya di dorm sekolah, berbeda sekali dengan Minhyun yang hanya berjalan dengan santai dan masih memeasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya, sambil membawa satu kopor biru nya. Mereka berdua jalan bersama namun Minhyun jauh berada di depan Kwangmin.<p>

"Cepat buka pintunya cantik, badan ku sudah membutuhkan pelukan ranjang yg empuk." Kwangmin memasang wajah melas nya. Minhyun hanya mendengung, memutar bola mata nya malas lalu membuka pintu

'DEG' sial ternyata hanya ada satu kasur di kamar ini.

'Bagaimana kami harus tidur nanti?' Minhyun nampak frustasi memandangi satu ranjang king size di dekat jendela itu.

"HAAAH MY PRECIOUS BED I'M HERE." langsung saja Kwangmin melemparkan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

"Kekanakan." agaknya Kwangmin mendengar gumaman Minhyun tadi.

Kwangmin melirik. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Lupakan."jawab Minhyun yang sedang menata baju nya di lemari. Minhyun berdehem. "Ada yg ingin aku bicarakan Kwangmin-ssi" Minhyun berbicara dengan sangat kaku.

"Apa? Bicara saja." Kwangmin tetap memejamkan mata nya. Minhyun menjelaskan masalah tempat tidur dan hanya ditanggapi sepele oleh Kwangmin.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dibawah, ibu ku akan marah kalau tau itu." Kwangmin menjawab dengan ringan.

"Disini tidak ada ibumu bodoh,kita bisa bertukar setiap hari. Aku juga butuh ranjang yang empuk." protes Minhyun

"Kau bisa satu ranjang denganku dan masalah selesai." Kwangmin lalu bergelung bersama guling putihnya.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu makhluk narsis." Minhyun mencibir lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tanpa diketahui siapapun Kwangmin menampakan smirk nya. _Itulah akibat nya jika melawanku tuan putri Hwang._

* * *

><p>Malam telah menjemput, mata para pelajar agaknya sudah berat untuk sekedar menyelesaikan tulisan terakhir tugas mereka, tak terkecuali pemuda bermarga Hwang basa basi langsung saja Minhyun melemparkan tubuhnya ke ranjang.<p>

"Lelahnya..." desahnya lega.

"Bergeserlah aku juga ingin tidur." Kwangmin berkata sekenaknya.

"_Sirheo!_"

"Yasudah kita tidur berdampingan." lagi – lagi Kwangmin berkata dengan entengnya.

"Sial, aku mengalah. Tidurlah diatas." Minhyun segera merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa tanpa selimut mengingat selimutnya ternyata tertinggal di rumahnya.

Kwangmin menghela nafas melihat kelakuan teman sekamarnya yang terlampau dingin. Dari awal mereka bertemu pemuda ini sangat sulit didekati. Kwangmin memilih memejamkan matanya. Tidak ingin agar bangun terlambat esok pagi.

Sudah hampir setengah jam ia memejamkan mata kantuk belum menyerangnya. Kwangmin menengok ke sofa disebelahnya. Minhyun sudah terlelap dan sesekali bergerak – gerak tidak nyaman, mungkin karena suhu sedikit dingin. Kwangmin melepas selimutnya, turun dari tempat tidur dan memakaikan selimutnya ke Minhyun. Ia tidak mau dicap sebagai orang jahat yang membiarkan teman sekamarnya tidur di sofa dan kedinginan.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur Hwang Minhyun." bisik Kwangmin pelan.

* * *

><p>Minhyun terbangun begitu sinar matahari mengintip di sela jendela. Ia menengok jam dinding. Masih jam setengah enam. Dua jam lagi sekolah akan dimulai. Ia masih punya banyak waktu. Minhyun merasakan ada selimut yang asing dengan motif pikachu di ujung kakinya, seingatnya ia tidak memakai selimut.<p>

"Apa ini milik dia..." gumam Minhyun menatapi tempat tidur yang masih dihuni Kwangmin dengan nyenyaknya. Tak ambil pusing, melipat selimut itu dengan rapi dan meletakkannya di tempat tidur. Lalu ia memilih untuk mandi dan bersiap sekolah.

Satu semester berjalan begitu cepat, Kwangmin dan Minhyun mulai terbiasa akan kehadiran satu sama lain. Tapi jangan berharap mereka akan menjadi teman akrab, Kwangmin tetaplah Kwangmin yang penuh kearogann dan...narsis. Sedangkan Minhyun tetaplah Minhyun yang dingin padanya.

Tiap malam tetap saja Minhyun akan tidur di sofa dan berakhir dengan hangatnya selimut Kwangmin di pagi hari. Mereka berdua juga mulai memiliki beberapa teman dekat. Kwangmin yang dekat dengan Ren, si primadona kelas 10-3 dan si polos Minwoo yang menawan. Sedangkan Minhyun cukup memiliki Wu YiFan, salah satu sunbae yg sudah dianggap sebagai kakak kandung nya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Malamnya Minhyun tampak mengerjakan beberapa tugas yg diberikan oleh Han <em>seonsaengnim<em> didepan televisi. Ketenangan nya tiba – tiba terusik ketika suara seseorang... Oh tidak tidak lebih tepatnya dua orang yang berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

"Annyeong Minhyun-ah" itu Kim Dasom seniornya di tingkat dua, menyapa dengan ceria sambil memeluk lengan Kwangmin.

"Annyeong sunbaenim" Minhyun menjawab dengan amat canggung dihadapan dua makhluk yg disebut manusia itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Minhyun heran mengabaikan tatapan tajam Kwangmin yang mengarah padanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Dasom tersenyum manis. "aku hanya mengikuti Kwangmin saja, ia menyeretku kemari."

Minhyun membulatkan mulutnya. Suasana kembali canggung. Minhyun memilih merapikan tugas –tugasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia berniat mengerjakan tugasnya di perpustakaan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengerjakan tugas – tugasku di perpustakaan. Kalian nikmati saja waktu kalian berdua." Minhyun tersenyum tipis

_Lebih baik aku keluar daripada melihat dua orang yang mungkin akan bermesraan di depan mata polosku._

Akhirnya Minhyun menghabiskan sabtu malamnya di perpustakan gelap itu seorang diri. Sesekali matanya menerawang mengingat semua hal yang sudah terjadi sejak dia memutuskan untuk bersekolah di SOPA.

Tak sadar liquid bening menetes diatas pipi tirusnya. Minhyun merasa lelah sekaligus rindu kepada rumahnya, terlebih ibunya. Ia juga rindu masakan buatan ibunya. Minhyun menghela nafas kasar dan segera mengusap kasar air matanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

_Sial pintunya dikunci dari dalam_. Gerutu Minhyun begitu ia sampai di depan kamarnya.

"Kwangmin-ssi apa kau ada di dalam?" Minhyun berkata melalui intercom namun tidak ada sahutan dari dalam.

_Mungkin mereka sedang bermesraan_.

Akhirnya Minhyun memutuskan untuk duduk didepan pintu ruangan nya sambil memeluk beberapa buku ,berharap itu akan sedikit memberinya kehangatan. Lantai yang dingin serta koridor yang gelap itu pada akhirnya membawa Minhyun menuju alam mimpinya.

Waktu sudah hampir tengah malam. Kwangmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya menengok ke arah jam dinding. "Apa anak itu belum pulang?"

Kwangmin pun beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Mata Kwangmin menengok segala arah. Seseorang yang ditunggu nya ternyata belum pulang. Tanpa pikir panjang Kwangmin meraih jaket dan keluar mencari Minhyun.

'BRUKK' seonggok daging bernyawa bermarga Hwang itu jatuh dan menimpa kaki Kwangmin.

"Ya tuhan, Hwang Minhyun apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa bisa tertidur disini?" Ugh ayolah kesadaran pemuda bermata foxy ini belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

Minhyun hanya berjalan dg enteng tanpa menjawab kwangmin. Kwangmin meradang, dia tidak suka diacuhkan. "Oh baru saja pulang dari kencan bersama YiFan sunbae. Bukan begitu?"

"Kau pikir aku sama denganmu? Mengajak seorang gadis ke kamarnya. Kalian pasti habis bercinta bukan?" sifat dingin Minhyun kembali keluar.

"AKU TIDAK BER-CIN-TA. ASAL KAU TAU DASOM ITU ADA–"

"Aku tidak peduli." potong Minhyun. Sontak kemarahan Kwangmin memuncak, didekatinya pemuda bermarga Hwang itu.

Kwangmin mengangkat dagu Minhyun sedikit kasar membuat Minhyun sedikit mengaduh. Minhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh Kwangmin, entah ada apa yang merasukinya tubuh Kwangmin tidak mundur seincipun.

"Apa harus dengan cara ini kau tahu perasaanku?" tanya Kwangmin. Nada suaranya terdengar lemah dan sinar matanya meredup, tidak menyala-nyala seperti tadi dan membuat Minhyun takut.

Kwangmin mendorong tubuh Minhyun ke dinding, mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan kasar. Minhyun membulatkan matanya. Kwangmin yang ini lebih mengerikan daripada Kwangmin yang memarahinya masih berusaha mendorong tubuh Kwangmin tetapi Kwangmin menambah intensitas ciumannya dan melumat kasar bibir Minhyun membuat Minhyun mengerang pelan dan meremas kaus Kwangmin.

Tangan Kwangmin perlahan menyelip ke dalam kaos Minhyun, mengelus punggung lalu pinggangnya pelan. Berusaha menggodanya. Membuat erangan Minhyun semakin menjadi di sela ciumannya dan saliva berceceran disekitar bibir dan dagunya. Minhyun masih berusaha mendorong Kwangmin yang semakin liar. Tangannya mulai merambat ke bagian depan tubuh Minhyun, mengelus perut dan dada Minhyun dengan lembut. Lalu tonjolan di dadanya, membuat Minhyun bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman.

"H-hentikan. Kumohon" untuk pertama kalinya Minhyun mengemis didepan Kwangmin. Bukannya berhenti Kwangmin justru semakin gencar melumat bibir Minhyun sambil merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Membuat satu desahan lolos dari bibir Minhyun.

Kwangmin dengan brutal berhasil merobek kaus milik Minhyun. Bibirnya berpindah ke leher Minhyun memberi tanda kepemilikan sebanyak mungkin. Sementara itu tangan kanan nya berhasil meloloskan celana Minhyun yg terjatuh dilantai dengan begitu mengenaskan. Otaknya berputar putar menahan desahan laknat yang sewaktu – waktu bisa saja keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Kaki nya sudah tidak bisa menahan berat badannya, kalau bukan karena cengkraman Kwangmin di pinggangnya mungkin Minhyun sudah jatuh di lantai yang dingin itu.

Tubuh Minhyun sudah polos. Ia merasa lemas. Tubuhnya tidak kuasa menolak sentuhan-sentuhan Kwangmin walaupun pikirannya sangat bertentangan. Kwangmin menyeringai kecil melihat wajah memerah Minhyun dan bermandikan peluh. Minhyun masih berusaha menolak sentuhan Kwangmin yang mulai menjalar ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Mengelus paha dalamnya, membuat Minhyun meremang.

Perlahan tangan Kwangmin meraih kejantanan Minhyun yang terasa mengeras ditangannya, mengelusnya dan membuat erangan Minhyun semakin menjadi.

"Ku-kumohon h-hentikan Kwangmin-ah.." ucap Minhyun susah payah. Tangannya berusaha menghentikan tangan Kwangmin yang mulai mempermainkan bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya Minhyun sudah sangat terangsang hanya saja akal sehat masih menguasainya dan ia merasa ini semua salah.

Kwangmin tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau ingin ini dihentikan? Tapi sepertinya tubuhmu berkata lain"

Kwangmin mempermainkan lubang milik Minhyun yang sempit hingga terasa menjepit dua jarinya. Minhyun merasa ia sebentar lagi akan sampai. Dan benar saja, tidak berapa lama ia klimaks di tangan Kwangmin.

Melihat wajah Minhyun yang terengah – engah menahan gairah membuat Kwangmin tidak sabar untuk membuka segera bajunya. Langsung saja tanpa aba – aba kwangmin menanam miliknya ke dalam Minhyun. Minhyun mengeluarkan air matanya merasakan perih yang melanda bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"_Mianhae._" Kwangmin mengecup mata Minhyun yang deras mengeluarkan air mata. Hati Minhyun terasa teriris menyadari kini dirinya seperti seorang pemuda murahan. Tiba – tiba Kwangmin menggendong tubuh Minhyun tanpa melepas kontak mereka menuju tempat tidur.

Minhyun kini sudah terbaring pasrah di ranjang, tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu lagi menolak serangan dari Kwangmin. Kwangmin mulai menggerakan miliknya perlahan, matanya terpejam menikmati sempitnya Minhyun yang meremas kejantanannya. Makin lama Kwangmin makin mempercepat gerakannya. Sementara di sisi lain Minhyun tampak tak berdaya melayani Kwangmin yang begitu mengerikan sekaligus tampan disaat sepetri ini.

"I'm coming honeyhhh " tak beberapa lama Kwangmin klimaks. Cairan Kwangmin memenuhi milik Minhyun.

Mata Minhyun terasa berat, badannya lemas dan serasa remuk. Kwangmin terengah-engah. Lalu ia menatap Minhyun yang bermandikan peluh. Merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan hingga menutupi matanya.

"Aku punya alasan melakukan ini. Aku menyukaimu Minhyun-ah." Minhyun terdiam selain karena lelah ia juga sangat kaget dengan pernyataan dari Kwangmin yang sangat tiba – tiba.

Kwangmin tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak butuh jawaban yang terburu-buru." Kwangmin meraih selimut, menutupi tubuhnya dan Minhyun. "Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah. Maaf kalau aku kasar."

"Dan satu lagi. Aku ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman." Minhyun menaikkan alisnya menatap Kwangmin dengan raut penasaran."Dasom noona itu adalah sepupuku. Kami tidak melakukan 'hal yang tidak - tidak' seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Wajah Minhyun memerah. Memang benar dia sempat berpikiran yang tidak - tidak mengenai mereka.

"Ma-maaf." cicit Minhyun.

Kwangmin tersenyum lagi. "Jangan di pikirkan. Kami memang sangat dekat sehingga sering membuat orang lain salah paham.'

Kwangmin menyembunyikan kepala nya di leher Minhyun, tanpa melepas kontak tubuh mereka."Thanks and sorry for today." kwangmin menngecup bibir Minhyun lalu menggapai mimpinya.

Sinar matahari mengintip malu melalui celah celah kaca di kamar sepasang anak manusia yg tampak terlelap setelah 'permainan' mereka yg sentimentil semalam. Kwangmin membuka matanya perlahan lalu tersenyum seperti orang gila memandangi wajah pemuda Hwang disamping nya.

"Good morning honey" Kwangmin mencium sepasang mata foxy milik Minhyun dengan penuh cinta.

Merasa terusik Minhyun membuka matanya dan mengerjab ngerjab lucu seperti sebuah boneka.

"Sudah bangun hmm?" Kwangmin berbisik ditelinga Minhyun dengan suara parau menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan tiba-tiba menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Kwangmin.

"...Dingin" ucapnya manja.

Kwangmin melongo, benarkah ini Hwang Minhyun yang ia kenal? Kemana seluruh sifat bekunya yang selama ini melapisi dirinya? Oh God jangan bilang kalau dia kemasukan arwah teletubies ketika bercinta semalam.

"Hey ayo mandi,apa badanmu tidak lengket?" Kwangmin bertanya sambil memeluk Minhyun –nya.

"Untuk digerakkan saja rasanya sakit bodoh" Minhyun melempar deathglare nya kepada Kwangmin. Langsung saja Kwangmin menggendong Minhyun ala bridal style dan memandikannya di kamar mandi tentu saja.

"YAAAK JANGAN SENTUH ITU BODOOH"

"SALAHMU YG TERLALU MENGGODA MINHYUNNIE"

Teriakan-teriakan absurd itu mewarnai pagi sepasang manusia itu.

Mulai hari ini, hidup Jo Kwangmin dan Minhyun terasa lebih berwarna. Ya walaupun sebenarnya Minhyun belum menjawab ungkapan cinta Kwangmin tempo hari. Hanya saja sikap Minhyun sedikit mencair setelah kejadian itu, dia lebih banyak tersenyum daripada sebelumnya. Sungguh Kwangmin curiga tuan putri nya kerasukan roh teletubbies.

"Apa kau Hwang Minhyun?" Bodoh,Kwangmin benar-benar mempertanyakan kecurigaanya.

"Aku sebenarnya ultraman." Minhyun menjawab dengan datar.

GYUUT

Kwangmin hampir terjatuh dari kursinya mendengar jawaban tidak manusiawi Minhyun.

"Apa benar? Wah aku fans mu noona." seringai usil nampak jelas diwajah hanya diam tak menanggapi, dalam hati ia merasa terhina dipanggil noona.

* * *

><p>Ketika hari Minggu tiba, Kwangmin dan Minhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan bersama di sore hari. Mereka memilih berjalan-jalan ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di daerah MyeongDong.<p>

Dari kejauhan nampak tiga gerombolan siswi yang familiar dengan bertubuh S line-nya yang berlari kearah Kwangmin dan Minhyun. Minhyun sedikit heran,dia sadar dia memang tampan tapi dia tidak pernah berpikir akan memiliki fans.

"KWANGIEEEE OPPA" gadis ber name tag 'Yoon Bora' itu bergelayut manja dilengan Kwangmin tanpa rasa malu. Kwangmin nampak risih dan berusaha menjauh, namun tangan gadis itu seperti mengandung lem.

"Siapa dia?" Luna berkata sinis, Minhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dia Jo Minhyun, calon istri ku" Kwangmin berkata tegas. Minhyun menoleh cepat, tidak menyangka dengan jawaban yang diberikan Kwangmin.

"Bukan wanita,kerempeng, tidak cantik." Hyorin tampak mengejek.

"Aku tidak butuh yang sempurna, aku butuh yang bisa melengkapi diriku noona." Bela Kwangmin.

"Oppa~ Kwangiee oppa ayo kita minum soju ditempat biasa seperti dulu" Bora merengek manja. Kwangmin pasrah diseret oleh 3 gadis cantik itu, sementara Minhyun hanya menatap datar 4 manusia itu.

Kwangmin heran,mengapa Minhyun tidak mencegah nya. Apakah Minhyun tidak mencintainya.. Oh venus cepatlah berikan jawaban tentang perasaan Hwang Minhyun yg sebenarnya.

'GREB' tiba-tiba Kwangmin memeluk Minhyun dari belakang yang sedang berdiri didepan stand _Strawberry Milk_. Hati Minhyun menghangat, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menahanku?" Kwangmin memprotes sambil menciumi leher Minhyun.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah kau hanya milikku? Untuk apa menahanmu kalau pun akhirnya kau akan mengejarku?" Hwang Minhyun tampak posesif.

"Jadi kau menyukaiku?" Kwangmin berbinar.

"Kau sudah menodai ku bodoh, aku tidak mau membagi diriku dengan orang lain." Minhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hmm. Aku mengerti." Kwangmin membalikan tubuh Minhyun lalu menempelkan bibir mereka. Ugh manis sekali mereka.

"Kita lanjutkan dikamar honey." lantas Minhyun menarik lengan Kwangmin lalu menggiring nya ke Masserati milik Kwangmin.

Minhyun memasang seat-beltnya, tidak peduli dengan Kwangmin yang menatap intens ke arahnya.

"Minhyun–ah." Minhyun tidak menyadari tubuh Kwangmin sudah begitu dekat dengannya dan mengurung tubuhnya di jok mobil.

Minhyun menatapnya datar. "Kau kenapa? Cepat pasang sabuk pengamanmu."

"Aku ingin 'itu'..."

"Itu? Apa?" Minhyun menatap heran Kwangmin membuat Kwangmin sedikit gemas.

"Membuat bayi..." jawab Kwangmin santai.

"A-apa? Kau gila! ini bahkan masih di mobil! Kontrol hormonmu bodoh." Tawa Kwangmin meledak melihat wajah panik Minhyun, sementara yang ditertawakan memasang raut wajah sebal seolah ingin meninju wajah tampan dihadapannya.

"Aku bercanda. Aku hanya meminta satu permintaan padamu..."

Minhyun memasang raut penasaran. "Apa itu?"

Kwangmin tersenyum manis. "Katakan kalau kau benar-benar menyukaiku. Aku benar-benar ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu."

Sontak Minhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas. Kwangmin kembali tersenyum melihat wajah Minhyun yang memerah.

"I-Iya aku menyukaimu Kwangmin-ah." Bisik Minhyun sangat pelan.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya?"

"Ish! Aku tidak mau mengulangnya!"

Kwangmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Sungguh hal ini sangat jarang terjadi membuat Minhyun melongo seperti orang bodoh.

"Ayo lah kau ulangi~ Aku benar-benar tidak mendengarnya tadi~" kali ini Kwangmin merajuk dan membuat Minhyun curiga jika pemuda di depannya ini sedang kehabisan obat.

"Dengarkan baik-baik." Minhyun menghela nafasnya. "AKUMENYUKAIMUJOKWANGMINBODOHAHTIDAKAKUMENCINTAIMU." Ucap Minhyun terengah-engah sangat kencang dan cepat seperti seorang rapper.

Kwangmin tersenyum lembut. Ditatapnya dalam pemuda di depannya lalu mengecup keningnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu Hwang Minhyun. Jauh sebelum kau menyadarinya."

FIN

_Aku ingin mencintaimu seperti api yang akan semakin besar tatkala angin juga bertiup kencang._

_Aku ingin mencintaimu seperti api yang akan membakar semua luka – luka masa lalu mu._

_Aku ingin mencintaimu seperti api yang akan memberimu cahaya ketika matahari tidak mampu memberi mu sinar ketika malam._

_Aku Hwang Minhyun yang akan mencintai Jo Kwangmin sampai api tidak akan ada lagi di dunia. _


End file.
